Troublesome Trucks (song)
Troublesome Trucks is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the trucks. It was re-released with CGI footage and altered lyrics for the Adventure Begins. This version of the song is performed by Robert Hartshorne and the Kidmore Children's Choir. Lyrics Classic Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... :(Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart, :Bumping all the trucks around the yard... :He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time, :Now, he thinks that he's in charge. :The trucks decide to play another joke, :And Diesel's plans will all go up in smoke... :He pulls and he pulls, until he breaks the chain... :On, on, on, he's off the rails again! :(Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand, :Looking for a way to foil their plans... :Nothing seems to work, it just makes matters worse... :Trucks are also underhand. :They buy their time until they get their chance :When no-one is expecting it they pounce :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on, the trucks have won again! :(Chorus) :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same! CGI Series :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guard... :Thomas pulls the trucks along the line :He's happy and he thinks it's going fine :The trucks all start to moan :They rattle and they groan :Look out, Thomas! :Watch out, Thomas! :That's a warning sign! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same :Before long, Thomas comes to Gordon's Hill :It's hard work and he really has to pull :But soon he's at the top :And then he just can't stop :On! On! On! :The trucks go faster still :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They push them here, push them there, until they go too fast, :Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time, :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line. :They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... :Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same Characters Classic Series *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Arthur *Diesel *Toad *S. C. Ruffey *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt CGI Series *Thomas *Henry *Toby *Diesel *Mavis *Henrietta *The Teacher *The Bird Watcher Episodes Classic Series *Thomas and the Breakdown Train *Dirty Objects *Pop Goes the Diesel *Dirty Work *Percy's Predicament *Diesel Does it Again *The Trouble with Mud *Trust Thomas *Oliver Owns Up *Heroes *Toad Stands By *Special Attraction *Bye George! *A Surprise for Percy *Busy Going Backwards *Duncan Gets Spooked *Harvey to the Rescue *The World's Strongest Engine *Snow Engine *The Spotless Record CGI Series *Thomas the Quarry Engine *The Adventure Begins Deleted/Extended Scenes *Dirty Objects: **A deleted scene of the trucks pushing James past the bridge. **An alternate shot of James crashing into the tar wagons. *Pop Goes the Diesel - A deleted scene of the camera panning the Troublesome Trucks. *Diesel Does it Again - An extended shot of Diesel bumping a truck. *The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Gordon pushing a truck. *Heroes - A deleted scene of the camera panning over some trucks and then stopping at Bill and Ben. *Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks crash into Bulstrode. *Bye George! - A deleted shot of Thomas after he crashed into the barn. *A Surprise for Percy - An extended shot of the trucks being pulled up the hill. *Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot of Toad and the troublesome trucks entering the Crosby siding. *Duncan Gets Spooked - A deleted scene of the trucks going past the sign. *Harvey to the Rescue - An alternate shot of the trucks crashing at Bulgy's Bridge. *The World's Strongest Engine - A deleted scene of a panning shot of the trucks behind Diesel. Notes *Two of the accidents in the video were not actually caused by trucks: When Thomas crashes into a barn and when Oliver crashes into the snowman. *An alternate shot of Percy's crash from Harvey to the Rescue shows the brakevan hitting the camera. *The children's backing vocals are missing from the first verse of the CGI version when it is played in The Adventure Begins. *This is the fifth song to be re-released with different lyrics and footage. The first was Engine Roll Call, the second was Go, Go Thomas, the third was Working Together, and the fourth was Really Useful Engine. Gallery Classic Series OliverOwnsUp4.jpg CGI Series ThomastheQuarryEngine5.png Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Songs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Snow Engine And Other Thomas Adventures (May 18, 2004) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (November 14, 2006) Full Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (2007, US) Category:Troublesome Trucks Troubles (January 23, 2007) Full